dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mug Mullin ** four thugs Other Characters: * a judge Locations: * Hillberg ** an insane asylum in the country near Hillberg ** Hobbs' Inn Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler2_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker2_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle2 = Betty Bates: "Case of the Reluctant Robber" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * gang of crooks Other Characters: * Mr. Carey * Mrs. John Carey * Dottie Carey Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler3_1 = Alex Blum | Inker3_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle3 = Strange Twins: "Sapphire Eyes" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sapphire Eyes * Japanese military Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker4_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle4 = Lion Boy: "The Coming of Togo" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Togo Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler5_1 = Jack Cole | Inker5_1 = Jack Cole | StoryTitle5 = Dan Tootin: "The Man-Into-Dog Formula" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler6_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker6_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle6 = Bob and Swab: "The Fiend Called Fang" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fang Other Characters: * Locations: * Chinese coast, near Shanghai Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler7_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker7_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle7 = The Red Bee: "Sabotage on the High Seas" | Synopsis7 = American ammunition ships were being raided and looted at the Panama Canal, by U-boats. The Red Bee exposed the raiders and their behind-the-scenes backers; it turned out that Mr. Hansen of Hansen's Munition Works, and his partner Von Storm, were behind the piracy. Hansen ended up arrested, Von Storm got away, war was averted. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tom Darrow, District Attorney * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Antagonists: * Von Storm * Hansen Locations: * , * ** *** | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker8_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | StoryTitle8 = Blaze Barton: "The President's Vacation" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker9_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle9 = The Old Witch: "The Phantom Coach" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = George Appel | Inker10_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle10 = G-5 Super Agent: "Sir Thornley, Spy" | Synopsis10 = Amid the strange security of an underground night-club in bomb-scarred London, G-5 is introduced by his friend Lord Charleton, to his friend Sir Thornley, who is bald and wears a monocle. G-5 smokes a cigarette as he tries to recall where he’s seen this guy before. Then it’s time to close the club and adjourn to the shelter’s dormitories; G-5 goes to bed in his tuxedo, but can’t sleep. During the night Sir Thornley gets up and sneaks over toward Lord Charleton’s cot (Charleton also is still in his tux). G-5 yanks Thornley up short, but in a very brief scuffle, Thornley gets away, stealing a capsule from around Charleton’s throat in the process. He escapes up the elevator, after shooting the operator in cold blood, he reaches street level and is gone, with the key to some important state papers. G-5 decides to intercept him at his likely destination, Lord Charleton’s house, but just as he arrives there a time bomb explodes. Some walls cave in, and G-5 searches the smoking debris very carefully, until he finds the dead Sir Thornley, whom he now recognizes as Herr Von Libbtrop, Deutschland’s best agent. He goes through his pockets, and finds some notes, which soon lead to the East End address of Libbtrop’s hideout. G-5 leads a squad of Tommies there, and kills at least one more spy, then enjoys a cigarette as he breaks the fourth wall, looks right at the reader, and delivers the puzzling remark quoted above. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Von Libbtrop Thornley Other Characters: * Lord Charleton Locations: * London underground bomb shelter network Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Arthur Beeman | Penciler11_1 = Arthur Beeman | Inker11_1 = Arthur Beeman | StoryTitle11 = Tommy Tinkle: "Woodman, Spare That Tree!" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler12_1 = Alex Blum | Inker12_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle12 = Neon the Unknown: "All Quiet at Gibraltar" | Synopsis12 = One day in North Africa, Tom Corbet’s old Foreign Legion buddies are reminiscing about what a kidder Tom had been, back in the day, before he’d gotten killed. Suddenly just like that, Neon the Unknown is in the room, and lets them know who he really is. They’re astounded and very pleased. He hears about a rumor of a tunnel to Gibralter, from a secret temple in Morocco. Tom is technically a deserter, and avoids his unit’s pompous commanding officer, by vanishing, only to reappear in an unnamed coastal town, where he swiftly but mercifully knocks a local man unconscious and steals his outer clothes, to conceal his distinctive Neon costume. Ineptly at first, he poses as a pilgrim to seek the secret temple. He’s detected and gets jumped by two real pilgrims, but after he beats them both up he learns that they’re not so real either; they wear uniforms and pack sidearms under their robes. After a brief minaret-top questioning session, he learns the location, then tosses the informer to a safe landing in a palm tree. After he has bluffed his way into the secret temple, with a large number of other silent pilgrims, the great doors are closed and locked. Another set of doors is opened, leading underground, and the uniformed men throw off their outer robes, line up, and march into it; Neon has by luck arrived just as the planned invasion is starting. He flies ahead to the Gibralter end of the tunnel and confronts the emerging infantrymen, who immediately aim their rifles at him, but Neon’s power snatches them from the astonished men’s hands, and explodes them in mid-air. One angry officer rushes at him but Neon punches him out, then tosses some fistsful of neonic force at the rest of the troops, until they’re subdued and disarmed. Then he marches them to the dockside headquarters of the British military base and turns them all in. Neon dives into the sea and with a heat charge he cuts through the steel sheath of the tunnel, flooding it. He then flies back to Morocco and sky-writes “All quiet at Gibralter” overhead, then flies away. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Nazis Other Characters: * Locations: * Morocco ** Foreign Legion outpost ** coastal town * Gibralter Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker13_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle13 = Don Glory: "In South America" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * June Brent Antagonists: * Bundists Other Characters: * Mr. Brent (June's father) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Red Bee: "Sabotage on the High Seas" ** In this issue's story, the hero gets head-konked unconscious with a big wrench. This is his (at least) 5th concussion. ** Only if the U.S. government somehow considered Von Storm to be an independent agent, inexplicably in command of a squadron of U-boats, could there possibly be any case made that the German Government wasn't behind the acts of war committed by Hansen and Von Storm. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #9 entire issue }}